


Not —

by taintedsorrow



Category: Blue Pure
Genre: #BluePure, #OC, #Verdammnis, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsorrow/pseuds/taintedsorrow
Summary: OCs otra vez.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comecocos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comecocos/gifts).



Hikaru esperó escondido en un oscuro pasillo a que aquella persona a la que consideraba enemiga saliera de la habitación en la que estaba y se fuera. Sus pulsaciones iban a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal, aunque estaba acostumbrado a castigar de esa forma a su corazón. También contenía las ganas de toser, no quería hacer ruido y que se dieran cuenta de su presencia allí. De todas formas, tuvo la suerte de que la espera fue más corta de lo que creía que sería. Esperó varios segundos tras ver a escondidas cómo esa escoria se alejaba de allí como si nada, como si tuviera derecho a seguir vivo.

El pelimorado entró en la habitación por la que llevaba un rato esperando fuera, yendo directo hacia un joven tirado en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones y manchas de sangre, se notaba claramente que estaba deshidratado y desnutrido y que había sufrido muchísimo.

“Kazuki...” Hikaru se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla, con los ojos empañados. Al principio sólo podía ver sufrimiento pero, al cabo de unos segundos, ira y frustración era lo que más le invadía.

“¿Hikaru...? Deberías irte rápido de aquí, como te pill—”

“Shh...” El pelimorado interrumpió al pelinegro para hacerle callar. “Me da igual.” Murmuró, aunque no fuera cierto del todo. Por una parte sí que lo era, no quería mostrar sumisión ante sus secuestradores; de hecho, tenía la fama de rebelde entre ellos. Por otra parte no lo era porque ¿a quién le gusta recibir una paliza como mínimo por saltarte las normas?

Hikaru giró el rostro a un lado y se tapó la boca con una mano, tosiendo. Como de costumbre, al mirarse la mano, había sangre en ella. Sólo se la limpió en su propia ropa. En la otra mano tenía un trozo de pan duro, que ofreció a su amigo.

“Toma, Kazuki.” El nombrado miró los ojos morados de Hikaru con tremendo agradecimiento, parecía que iba a llorar de emoción.

“Gracias...” Pensaba negarse a aceptarlo y pedirle que se lo comiera él, que tampoco estaba en condiciones como para saltarse comidas, pero tenía tanta hambre que no pudo rechazar el trozo de pan así que se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en la cochambrosa pared, y empezó a comer.

No intercambiaron más palabras en un rato. Hikaru sabía de sobra dónde había estado el pelinegro, se lo habían llevado unos días lejos de su habitación, o más bien celda, para arrancarle escamas. Eso era lo que les hacían a todos allí, por eso los tenían cautivos.

El silencio estaba bien, no había por qué estropearlo hablando de cosas sin importancia. Estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro un rato, Kazuki apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hikaru, compartiendo unos minutos juntos. No podrían estar mucho tiempo así, Hikaru debía volver a escondidas a su habitación, pero no lo hizo sin antes abrazar al pelinegro con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir.

“Algún día, Kazuki.” Dijo Hikaru, poniéndose en pie para ir hacia la puerta. Su tono de voz mostraba seguridad y esperanza, aunque el pelimorado dudaba mucho de eso. Todos sabían qué significaban esas palabras, se las solían decir unos a otros para darse ánimos y esperanzas, anhelando de veras algún día conseguir la libertad. “Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches.” Respondió el pelinegro, acostándose en su sucio colchón.

El de ojos morados se movía con sigilo y bastante agilidad a pesar de lo débil que era y se encontraba su cuerpo. Burlaba a esa especie de seguratas, hasta que llegó a la última esquina que le faltaba para regresar a su habitación, en la que se encontró de cara a uno de ellos.

“Vaya, vaya, vaya...” Sonrió un hombre musculoso y alto, empujando a Hikaru contra la pared para después coger un mechón de su pelo y tirar de él. Lo único que pudo hacer el menor fue emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor y hacer una mueca que expresaba exactamente lo mismo que el sonido que no pudo evitar dejar escapar de sus labios. “¿Qué haces paseándote como si nada, basura?”

“...” Hikaru apretó los puños y le miró con odio. “He ido al baño, ¿querías ir conmigo o qué?” Contestó con burla, mordaz.

“Te crees muy gracioso, ¿¡verdad!?” Cómo les molestaba que no mostraran miedo o sumisión, y qué fácil era alterarlos. Tiró más fuerte del cabello del joven. “Eres una rata de cloaca, me das asco.” Hikaru sólo sonrió ante sus palabras.

“Me da igual provocarte asco o una erección.” No pudo morderse la lengua, estaba enfadado, y mucho, por lo que le habían hecho a Kazuki, aunque fuera algo que les hacían a todos allí. Más bien, eso lo empeoraba.

A pesar de que el hombre cerró el puño e hizo ademán de darle un puñetazo, se controló. Y parecía que le costaba la vida hacerlo. Para sorpresa de Hikaru, sonrió, victorioso.

“No puedo hacerte moratones ni dejarte marcas, mañana tienes un cliente. Disfrútalo.” Fue entonces cuando le soltó, riendo, y recibiendo una mirada de odio y profundo asco por parte del más bajo.

Volvió a su habitación, donde estaba su madre, dormida. Posó un beso en la frente de Kinako y fue a tumbarse a su colchón, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y romper cosas que tenía. Lloró en silencio un par de minutos como mucho y se forzó a dejar de hacerlo. Sentía tanta, pero tantísima rabia... En diecisiete años aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a ello, seguía sintiendo la misma impotencia y dolor de siempre.


	2. Enjoy

Lo único de lo que Hikaru era consciente en ese momento era de que sus párpados estaban pegados y le pesaban muchísimo. Se llevó las manos a la cara para frotarlas contra éstos y hacer el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos poco a poco. A parte de ver al principio únicamente manchas grises, empezó a ser consciente de más cosas: el hambre que tenía, el dolor de sus músculos, el frío de la mañana… y ruido. Ya había gente en pie haciendo cosas, o no haciendo nada.

Se incorporó con lentitud y se limpió con su propia ropa después de toser sangre. Sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos y no sabía si era por el dolor y la molestia que le producía tenerlos abiertos y ni siquiera lavarse la cara para quitarse las legañas, o si era por la tristeza que sentía. Evitó derramar aunque fuera una lágrima y se puso en pie, percatándose de que su madre no estaba en la habitación.

Salió al pasillo, dispuesto a ir al comedor a desayunar. Había veces en las que eso no era necesario y les llevaban la comida a las celdas, pero esa mañana no fue así.

—¡Hikaru! —Le llamó una voz infantil y alegre. El pelimorado se preguntaba cómo debía sonar esa alegría si el pequeño conociera la felicidad.

—Buenos días, Satoru. —Hikaru esbozó una sonrisa sincera, hablando con un tono manso y alegre que no tenía nada que ver con el que empleaba cuando hablaba con algún vigilante. Le correspondió al abrazo que el más pequeño le dio, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, aunque el de ojos morados no fuera precisamente alto,

El crío siguió andando en dirección contraria a Hikaru, y él siguió su camino hasta el comedor. Una vez allí, se hizo con su bandeja del desayuno y se sentó en la misma mesa que un amigo suyo. A parte de ellos, no había nadie más sentado allí.

—¿Para quién es? —Preguntó Sadao cuando vio que Hikaru escondía como podía el trozo de pan duro que había en su bandeja.

—Para Kazuki. —Contestó él. Supuso que el joven no había podido ir al comedor ni podría, así que él se ocuparía de que pudiera comer algo, aunque fuera esa bazofia. 

Sadao asintió y, por su expresión, Hikaru dedujo que se acababa de enterar de que el otro chico había regresado. Pronto todos lo sabrían y más de uno le daría parte de su comida.

—Esta tarde tengo que ir al prostíbulo. —Comentó Sadao tras una cucharada de cereales. Sabía horrible pero era lo que había.

—Yo también. —Se le habría revuelto el estómago si no estuviera acostumbrado, pero ya era algo normal.

—Al menos hoy comeremos bien. —El otro chico rio muy levemente, con una sonrisa bastante notable por unos segundos.

—Y podremos lavarnos bien. —Hikaru también sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

Ninguno de los dos se alegraba por lo que tendrían que hacer esa noche, pero se habían acostumbrado a no quejarse y conformarse.  
Cuando les obligaban a hacer de prostitutos, había ciertas normas;  
No podían meterse en peleas ni los vigilantes podían pegarles. Su cuerpo debía estar en el mejor estado posible desde el momento en el que los servicios de algún esclavo eran solicitados.  
Debían lavarse con agua caliente y jabón para quitarse la suciedad.  
Los servicios sólo podían darse por la tarde y por la noche, y para entonces debían estar duchados y preparados con la ropa que les hubieran dejado en la habitación.   
A partir del mediodía debían ir a otro edificio, llamado por los esclavos el prostíbulo, y allí comían. La comida que les daban en ese lugar no estaba nada mal, necesitaban estar alimentados para tener energía.  
Después de comer debían ir a la habitación asignada y pasar allí el día hasta que sus clientes ya no precisara más de sus servicios. Cada habitación cuenta con un baño con ducha, y es allí donde tienen que lavarse. Por supuesto, cuando el cliente llega debe estar todo impoluto.

Cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar, se levantaron y se fueron de allí. Hikaru no sabía a dónde se dirigía Sadao, pero él iba a ver a Kazuki. Y probablemente se encontrara con el primero en el edificio de los prostíbulos.

Cuando Hikaru llegó a la habitación del otro esclavo, se lo encontró durmiendo aún. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado y le dejó la pieza de pan escondida entre sus manos, para que la viera nada más despertarse. Así, además, estaba escondida de la vista de los vigilantes que se asomaban a cada celda.

Se levantó y volvió a los pasillos. Eran como una especie de laberinto, los nuevos solían tardar en aprenderse los caminos, aunque tampoco es que tuvieran muchas ganas.

Caminando por los pasillos sintió cómo alguien le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él, para después empujarle bruscamente contra la pared. Hikaru soltó un alarido de dolor, su frágil espalda había parado todo el golpe. Miró al vigilante que había hecho eso con odio, incorporándose un poco.

—Hoy estoy de buen humor, ha venido el mandamás y está contento con todo esto. —Sonrió con sorna, refiriéndose al presidente de Pure Blue.

—Vale. —Contestó Hikaru, tremendamente seco, y se giró para volver a seguir caminando. Sin embargo, el contrario le agarró del pelo y volvió a apoyarlo contra la pared.

Hikaru aguantó como podía el dolor. La regla de no pegar a los esclavos ni abusar de ellos era más bien la regla de no dejarles marcas visibles.

—No eres ni una rata de cloaca. Mando yo, y tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga. —Hikaru no le miraba, conteniendo como podía la ira que le embargaba. —Cuando tu cliente se haya cansado de ti, voy a pasármelo bien contigo. A ver si sigues teniendo ganas de ser tan asquerosamente terco.

—Mejor eso a ser alguien con aires de grandeza que se cree superior a otros por pegarles y violarles. Fuera de aquí seguro que no te atreves ni a robar una gominola. —A pesar de la amenaza que había recibido, eso no le hizo callarse.

El vigilante se veía muy enfadado. De hecho, soltó por fin su cabello, y dio una patada a la pared, descargando así su ira. Si Hikaru no tuviera ningún cliente ese día, esa patada, y muchas más, habrían ido dirigidas a él.

—Disfruta de estas horas, rata asquerosa.

El pelimorado se fue de allí, con más enfado que miedo por la amenaza.


End file.
